Lyonel Baratheon
Lord Lyonel Baratheon is the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Lord of Storm's End, and head of House Baratheon . Appearance Blue of eyes and black of hair, Lyonel Baratheon possesses the strongest traits of most of the male Baratheons - he is strong and tall, with a sharp gaze and comely features. His hair his thick and has a huge cock yet fairly short and he often wears an untrimmed beard. He possesses laugh-lines he gained as a young boy, but has since lost a lot of his humor as tragedy upon tragedy has befallen him. History Lyonel Baratheon is the eldest child of Renly Baratheon and Cassana of Tarth. He was raised in Storm's End as a boy and showed himself to be very astute in his studies as he was groomed for command. At the age of ten, he was taught in arms and squired under his father, where he learned the art of tourney. By the age of sixteen, he had been knighted and won his first tourney. At the age of twenty, his father died abruptly due to an infected wound and Lyonel was raised to Lordship and left with his brother, Criston Baratheon. Lyonel was originally looked upon with skeptical eyes due to his age, but quickly proved himself to be a skilled leader and gained popularity with the small folk and his vassals. Lyonel has long dealt with the shaming of his family, with many mocking his Great Grandfather Stannis Baratheon and House Baratheon's own fall from grace due to the series of disasters surrounding the War of Five Kings. Recent Events 367 AC Lyonel attended the Great Council at Harrenhal. Deciding to capitalize on his family's claim to the throne, Lyonel crowned himself and rallied Leo Tyrell to his cause before moving to the Fox's Den to rally the Storm Lords. In a surprise turn-around, however, he chose to support his bannerman Valarr Targaryen in his own conquest for the crown. While marshalling his forces at Fox's Den, Lyonel's ancestral home, Storm's End, was taken by his rival, Jaime of Tarth. While Lyonel managed to retake the heavily fortified castle, the damage was done - his vassals questioned his ability to rule. With whispers of rebellion reaching his ear and the sudden murder of his close friend Leo Tyrell, Lyonel spiraled into depression and shut himself into Storm's End, continuing a strain of alcoholism that had started at the Great Council 368 AC Lyonel finally re-emerged from Storm's End after sending out letters to all of his bannermen, calling for a march to Queen's Landing to swear fealty to the Targaryen King. In a sudden turn of events, Lyonel has been crowned as King of Westeros, something unanticipated by the realm and Lyonel himself. Family * Shireen Baratheon, His Grandmother (d.???) ** Renly Baratheon, His Father (d.361) ** Cassana of Tarth, His Mother (d.???) *** Lyonel Baratheon (26), Lord Paramount of the Storm Lands *** Criston Baratheon (13), His Brother Quotes "I promise you this, Ser. You need not fear anything. Mine is the fury." - Lyonel Baratheon "Ardrian did as he was bid, feeling a thrill of pride in his chest as he saw the sword in his new King's hand - a feeling Valarr had never inspired in him." - Ardrian Celtigar "''He loved wine, women, and song." - ''Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen ''"Yet here Lyonel Baratheon was pouring a glass water. If the throne did not change him, Lyonel Baratheon would be either a respected king, or a weak one." - ''Andros Royce Category:Stormlander Category:House Baratheon